onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zim-Zimnowoc
Zim-Zimnowoc – diabelski owoc typu Logia, pozwalający władającemu na tworzenie, kontrolowanie i przemianę w lód. Owoc sprawia, że władający staje się człowiekiem-lodem (氷結人間 Hyōketsu Ningen). Został zjedzony przez Kuzana, dawnego admirała. Etymologia * Hie hie oznacza po japońsku "zimny". Mocne i słabe strony Główną mocą tego owocu jest że użytkownik może zamrozić siebie i swoje otoczenie. Z tą mocą walka przez dziesięć dni wystarczyłaby, aby na stałe zmienić pogodę połowy wyspy w zamrożone pustkowie, jak w przypadku Punk Hazard. Ciekawe jest że ten owoc jest jedną z niewielu Logii który może być uderzony za pomocą ataku fizycznego, ponieważ lód jest ciałem stałym, a więc użytkownik nie może po prostu rozpuścić się w bezpieczny sposób jak inni użytkownicy Logii. Jednak większość ataków wciąż są nieskuteczne wobec tego owocu, ponieważ użytkownik może je po prostu się rozbić i zregenerować się w postaci lodu po ich uderzeniu. Kuzan ma również ekstremalną odporność na zimno, ze względu na jego żywioł diabelskiego owocu, jest w stanie także zamrozić część swojego ciała i przywrócić ją do normalności bez uszkodzenia tkanek. Wydaje się, że lód gasi ogień gdy się zderzają jak widać na Płom-Płomieniowoc Portgasa D. Ace'a. Jednak lód wydaje się być nieskuteczne wobec mocy trzęsień Białobrodego, ponieważ moc tego owocu wobec wielkiego pirata nie zadziała z powodu rozbicia lodu przed dosięgnięciem celu. Dodatkowo Sakazuki jest w stanie roztopić lód generowane przez Kuzana w kilka chwil. Jednakże należy zauważyć, że Kuzan mógł walczyć z Sakazuki na równych zasadach przez dziesięć dni. Kuzan jest również w stanie podróżować na wielkie odległości i poruszać się z dużą prędkością, obracając całe swoje ciało w lód co widać kiedy przeniósł się ze swojego miejsca na platformie w powietrze aby zatrzymać dwie fale tsunami utworzone przez Białobrodego. Większość ataków za pomocą mocy diabelskiego owocu wymagają bezpośredniego kontakt z wrogiem że by go zamrozić, Kuzan znalazł inne sposoby, jak tworzenie włóczni lodu podczas walki. Kuzan jest jednym z nielicznych użytkowników diabelskiego owocu który jest zdolny do przeciwdziałania jego słabość przed wpadnięciem do wody, możne po prostu zamrozić wodę i utworzyć powierzchnię z lodu żeby stanąć bez ryzyka wpadnięcia do wody. Ogólnie owoc ten posiada wszystkie słabości dotyczące każdego diabelskiego owocu (morska woda, Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy). Zastosowanie Głównym zastosowaniem mocy tego diabelskiego owocu jest walka. Dzięki mocy manipulowania lodu, Kuzan może stworzyć broń lub zamrażać swoich przeciwników po przed kontaktem fizycznym. On może on stworzyć wystarczająco dużo lodu na pokrycie giganta, Króla Mórz lub kilku (lub kilkunastu) kilometrów kwadratowych oceanu w ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil. Był nawet w stanie zamrozić tsunami utworzone przez Białobrodego, który często jest określany mianem najsilniejszego człowiek na świecie. Głównym stylem walki jest korzystanie ze swoich mocy lodu by unieruchomić przeciwników oraz zamrożenie ich ciała tylko przez dotknięcie, grożąc rozbiciem ich kruchej formy, czy dotykając ich bezpośrednio lub z rozszerzeniami filarów lodu. Innym jego stylem jest stworzenie broni z lodu np. włócznia w celu zrekompensowania ataku na odległość. Kolejne zastosowanie jakie pokazał Kuzan to podróżowanie po oceanie. Albo zamraża sporą część morza dla innych ludzi, by przedostać się lub tworzy wąską ścieżkę lodu by jeździć na rowerze Kuzan jest jednym z nielicznych użytkowników diabelskiego owocu który przystosował swoje moce do podróży nad morze. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dwóch admirałów, Borsalino i Sakazukiego, który nazwali swoje wszystkie techniki w języku japońskim, Kuzan nazwał swoje ataki w języku angielskim. Techniki Ice Age.PNG|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Ice saber.png|Ice Saber|link=Ice Saber Ice Time.jpg|Ice Time|link=Ice Time Block partisan.jpg|Ice Block: Partisan|link=Ice Block: Partisan Aokiji 8.jpg|Ice Time Capsule|link=Ice Time Capsule Partisan.jpg|Partisan|link=Partisan Ice Ball.jpg|Ice Ball|link=Ice Ball Pheasent beak.jpg|Ice Block: Pheasant Beak|link=Ice Block: Pheasant Beak Ciekawostki * W anime, gdy moc była po raz pierwszy pokazana lód był biały. Podczas bitwy o Marineford lód ma kolor niebieski który pasuje do jego pseudonimu Kuzan ("Niebieski Bażant"). Jednak kolor był jeszcze nieco białawy, co pozwoliło Mr. 3 wykorzystać swój wosk żeby się ukryć lub zrobić osłonę dla Buggy'ego lub tworzyć klona samego siebie gdy został zamrożone wraz z resztą załogi. * Zim-Zimnowoc jest podobny do Śnieg-Śniegowocu, są to dwie Logie i obie są związane z zamrożoną wodą. Nawigacja en:Hie Hie no Mi ca:Hie Hie no Mi it:Gelo Gelo id:Hie Hie no Mi fr:Hie Hie no Mi ru:Хиэ Хиэ но Ми es:Fruta Hie Hie Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Logia